playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:LeeHatake93/Joker (Persona 5)
Joker, real name Ren Amamiya, (or '''Akira Kurusu' in the manga)'' is the main protagonist of Persona 5, and would be playable in LeeHatake93's PlayStation All-Stars. His Minion would be Morgana. Biography THE PHANTOM THIEF OF HEARTS Beneath his quiet demeanor is a strong-willed juvenile delinquent known throughout the world as The Phantom, and to his teammates his code name is Joker. Ren Amamiya is the leader of the rebellious Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group of Persona users which aims to change society by travelling into the world of Mementos, braving through elaborate and dangerous heists in the Palaces of peoples' hearts to make them see the error of their ways. THE LEGACY OF JOKER *''Persona 5'' *''Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight'' *''Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: TBA Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending After defeating Polygon Man, TBA... Gameplay (Version 1) Version 1 of Joker's moveset consists of attacks involving his starting Persona, Arsene. Some of his moves also bring other Phantom Thieves into the fray, such as Morgana and Futaba. I like to refer to this one as his Phantom Thief variation. This moveset is still under development... Square Moves *'TBA': ... *'TBA': or + ... *'TBA': + ... *'TBA': + ... Triangle Moves *'TBA': ... *'TBA': or + ... *'TBA': + ... *'TBA': + ... Circle Moves *'TBA': ... *'TBA': or + ... *'TBA': + ... *'TBA': + ... Gameplay (Version 2) Joker's alternative moveset is one that I like to refer to as The Wild Card. Not only does he have access to Arsene, but also the starting Personas of the protagonists of Persona 3 and Persona 4, Orpheus and Izanagi, respectively. In this moveset version, he will also switch out with Makoto Yuki'' (P3)'' and Yu Narukami (P4), when using their respective Persona. This section is also under development... Square Moves *'TBA': ... *'TBA': or + ... *'TBA': + ... *'TBA': + ... Triangle Moves *'TBA': ... *'TBA': or + ... *'TBA': + ... *'TBA': + ... Circle Moves When playing as Joker, the directional Circle moves will cause him to switch out with Yu Narukami or Makoto Yuki. While playing as the other characters, the button assigned to their Switch Out is changed into a skill specific to their Persona. *'Switch to Joker/Arsene': Yu or Makoto will switch back to Joker, restoring the chosen Persona to Arsene. **'Dream Needle:' Arsene performs Dream Needle, inflicting a drowsy effect on opponents hit by it. *'Switch to Yu/Izanagi': or + Joker or Makoto will switch to Yu, changing the chosen Persona to Izanagi. **'Cross Slash:' Izanagi performs Cross Slash, performing a forward slash alonside Yu. *'Switch to Makoto/Orpheus': + Joker or Yu will switch to Makoto, changing the chosen Persona to Orpheus. **'Swift Strike:' Orpheus performs Swift Strike, knocking opponents upward with a quick attack. *'Athena (God's Hand)': + Aigis appears and summons her Persona, Athena, who utilizes the skill God's Hand, summoning a large fist that crashes onto opponents. Aigis will appear regardless of the character currently being controlled. Throws *'TBA' - or : (...) *'Taking the Mask' - : (Joker quickly jumps onto the opponent's shoulders, appearing to remove a mask from their face while simultaneously performing a kickflip off of them, knocking them upward.) *'TBA' - : (...) Trigger Moves *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or Super Moves *'The Show's Over'- (Super Move): Joker will rush forward to knock his opponent(s) to the ground. If his attack connects, he will briefly hold them at gunpoint alongside either Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, and Yusuke Kitagawa, or Morgana, Makoto Niijima, and Haru Okumura. He and his three teammates will then perform an All-Out Attack animation before a splash screen appears, featuring Joker striking a glove-adjusting pose with the phrase "THE SHOW'S OVER" plastered on the side. Any opponent caught in the attack will be sent flying. **'Wild Card's All-Out Attack:' The move is virtually unchanged in his Wild Card variation, with the exception of the fact that Joker will perform an All-Out Attack with Yu Narukami, Makoto Yuki, and Aigis. The splash screen display will also change depending on the character being controlled. Joker's spalsh screen will still read "THE SHOW'S OVER!", while Yu's will read "IT'S ONLY NATURAL" and Makoto's will read "TARGETS ELIMINATED". featuring himself and Aigis together. *'Ultimate Persona'- (Final Strike): In his Wild Card moveset, this Super will change depending on the character chosen, with Joker, Yu, and Makoto having different finshers in regard to their specific Persona. Joker's Final Strike is the same regardless of his variation. Each Super Move sees the protagonist summon their Ultimate Persona: Satanael (Joker), Izanagi-no-Okami (Yu), and Messiah (Makoto). **'Sinful Shell' (Satanael): Joker transforms Arsene into Satanael, performing his Ultimate move, Sinful Shell, a divine gunshot. **'Myriad Truths' (Izanagi-no-Okami): Yu transforms Izanagi into Izanagi-no-Okami, performing Myriad Truths, a powerful light attack. **'Great Seal' (Messiah): Makoto transforms Orpheus into Messiah, performing the Great Seal, a move that seals away all of his opponents. Quotes When Selected *''"I'll reveal your true form!"'' *''"Arsene!"'' *''"You'll never see it coming."'' *''"Let's go." (Makoto selected)'' *''"Orpheus!" (Makoto selected)'' *''"It's only natural." (Yu selected)'' *''"Izanagi!" (Yu selected)'' Pre-Match *''"..."'' Item Pick-up *''"..."'' Successful KO *''"..."'' When Respawning *''"..."'' When Using Level 3 *''"Pillage them, Satanael!"'' *''"Come forth, Messiah!" (Makoto selected)'' *''"Let's finish it, Izanagi no Okami!" (Yu selected)'' Animations Introduction Winning Screen Losing Screen Results Screen Victory Theme *Default Theme *Victory Theme (Persona 5) *Life Will Change (Instrumental) Costumes Phantom Thief Joker's default outfit is his Phantom Thief attire, the appearance he takes while exploring Mementos in Persona 5. The rest of the Phantom Thieves would also wear their Thief attire (Phantom Thief moveset). Yu and Makoto's default costumes would be the Yasogami and Gekkoukan Winter Uniforms, respectively, as those are the outfits they wear when exploring the TV World and Tartarus, respectively (Wild Card moveset). Aigis would appear in her regular Persona 3 appearance. Joker is also playable in his Shujin Academy outfit, as an alternate color. Yu’s appearance would be missing his TV world glasses, while Makoto would be missing his SEES armband and evoker belt. Aigis would wear her Gekkoukan uniform. Dancing All Night Joker wears his dancing attire from Persona 5: Dancing in Starlight, while Yu wears his LMB Stage Outfit from Persona 4: Dancing All Night and Makoto wears his dancing attire from Persona 3: Dancing in Moonlight. The rest of the Phantom Thieves and Aigis would also wear their matching outfits from the Dancing spin-offs. Atlus Selection Joker would appear dressed as Vincent Brooks, while Makoto would be dressed as the Persona 1 protagonist, and Yu would be dressed as Tatsuya Suou in his Seven Sisters uniform. Aigis would be dressed as Maya Amano. Gallery FCE7F65D-DC00-424E-8ABC-95AE9263C66A.jpeg 3C77EA49-78D8-4F99-BA9B-F84A6B4BBFC3.jpeg B06EBE74-38C9-44F3-85E4-5F54C47FFC7C.jpeg D6BBD900-0F07-41EE-9347-6D6496606C24.jpeg 88A174E2-C2C6-4994-A3D9-1661908FB567.jpeg FF28F400-DEDF-426B-B892-20BD0BB9B8E9.png Trivia *''Writer's Note:'' Personally, I refer to Joker as Akira Kurusu and the protagonist of Persona 3 as Minato Arisato, while calling P3P's female protagonist Makoto Yuki, however, I use the names Ren Amamiya and Makoto Yuki in this blog since those are the names used in Persona 5: The Animation/Persona 3: The Movie and Persona 5: Dancing Star Night/Persona 3: Dancing Moon Night. Those are likely the names Atlus would use if these characters were in an official PlayStation All-Stars sequel. Category:Blog posts